Arsinos United Nations General Assembly
This is the hall of the general assembly of the United Nations. Here is where each member nation that is not suspended can propose, accept or reject laws alternatively, abstain. Read the tips and if you think the proposal needs discussion or negotiation, put it in the United Nations General Legislative Advisory Committee first. This is reccomended for anything non-urgent, and anything that has multiple points to it. Tips for making proposals: #A proposal can be made on anything. Anything. It doesn't matter if it has previously been rejected even. #Writing something into law doesn't automatically make it happen, there may be practical considerations such as enforcement of a law or the funding and construction of a project. #With emphasis on the tip above, you must be careful and specific with the wording of your proposal. If it is too vague then it becomes open to interpretation and may not even have any implications as a result. #Consider the consequences of a law being passed and the different scenarios that may concern it - make sure all possibilities are considered. #Re-iterating points 3 and 4, think about wether the proposal is scenario specific or general and taylor the proposal accordingly. #Remember, being able to propose anything includes the possibility of repealing laws that have already been passed. #It often happens that a proposal is made that triggers a debate, and there is disagreement on the nuances of the proposal. With some subjects it may be best to have a committee or discussion before putting the proposal to the UNGA. #You can vote FOR, AGAINST, or ABSTAIN on a proposal. Don't make your vote conditional or with a caveat. If you feel a proposal should be changed before passing, vote against and re-propose with amendment. - This is also why laws must be discussed before proposal. Laws proposed (Deadline for voting set to saturday) - Please use heading 3 and underline proposals. Deadline to vote is the coming saturday mid-day. However if it is currently Wednesday or afterwards please put an "(N)" in the title of the proposal. Do NOT ammend a proposal if it has votes on it without consulting ALL of the voters first Amend UNEC election cycle The election must be initiated in advance otherwise the incumbent UNEC will remain indefinitely until it is called. Any full member nation which is not suspended can call the election. Once it is called the handover will take place on the next saturday or if called on wednesday, thursday or friday then the saturday after - as with UNGA proposals. The UNEC must be in power for 4 weeks before a changeover though the election can be called as soon as they come to power, resulting in the changeover happening after 4 weeks in power, as is the current standard. *Novak for *AAC abstain Clarification of Law surrounding UN weapon inspectors The presence of UN weapon inspectors in any given member country is to be at the sole discretion of the UNEC, and any member state attempting to remove or prevent the duties of UN inspectors are to face sanctions (including temporary suspension), and should such policies continue, the nation be treated as if it ''is ''in the possession of WMDs. *Dalania for *Novak for Megabus should become a mandatory mode of transport in AAC All citizens would be issued bus cards. All citizens (over the age of 18) must travel via Megabus on at least 106 days throughout the year. Other modes of transport are allowed but should a citizen not fill the necessary 106 slots they will be forced to pay back their debt to society through shifts at the DMV. In cases of Illness no mercy will be shown. In cases where Megabus does not arrive no mercy will be shown. *Shaderia: For *AS for. It would amuse me. *kaneland: Against. This legislation is in violation of the principle of fair competition and the Kaneland budget bus coach company Tramp Wagon will lose out. *Dalanaia against - what's with everyone trying to ruin the peoples of other nations' lives... *Novak abstain *Stahl federation abstain *AAC against ---- Category:UN Category:Gay Category:Cake